The Lover and the Liar
by XKaylaFuckingKilluhX
Summary: Link returns from his journey to the confines of his home town. Problems arise when Link has a strange house guest. Jealousy, Drama, Romance! Twilight Princess Saga. Chapter 6 up! & fixed Please review!
1. Chapter 1

*I hope everyone reading this story enjoys it. This is one of my first ones so any review, bad or good, is very appreciated. I'd like to note that I've been reading a lot of shakesphere lately so if theres anything confusing in here I apologize ahead of time and I'll explain it whenever there is one. Also, This first chapter is going to be very short I know, but only because it is the first one, i promise the next chapters will be a lot ! *

* * *

The sky bled an orange-like glow once the morning had came. As the sun ascended over the horizon so did the silhouettes of men dressed in heavy armor. Together they slowly walked along a dirt path in the deep forest, bringing with them a carriage and a few horses. Passing many trees and bridges, the men found they're way to a small rural village. One of these soldiers peered into the carriage and spoke to the passenger.

"We've reached Ordon village madam. Where is our next destination?" He asked very politely.

"Find the house of the mayor, Bo." Came a voice from inside, it was clearly a woman's despite it's raspy tone. Then they took off again into the village. The townspeople watched their every motion, it was very rare to see soldiers and a carriage travel into they're home. After crossing a bridge, they stopped in front a medium sized house, where an old man was standing outside of it. He was bald with an oddly shaped mustache. He also watched them as some solders opened the carriage door. A middle-aged woman exited from it and said "I'll be back soon." to a second passenger. Then she approached the man who's house she was in front off.

"I believe you must be Bo?" She questioned. The man nodded in agreement and shook her hand. A smile crept across her face as she spoke.

"My name is Impa." She informed him. "I come from far away Hyrule Castle Town to return to your village a great and brave man. You know him as Link? am I correct?"

"Why yes! We've been waiting for his return several months now!" Bo exclaimed.

"Yes, well. That's just the good news." She said. His facial expression changed from jolly to worried. "You see, sir. Link endured a long battle and was gravely injured. This is why he was gone so long. We kept him at our castle to take care of him, but he insisted he return home. He's not going to die, but it would be an extremely good idea to have him rest for the next few months. Past winter at the most." Impa explained as she led the man to the carriage. The two of them entered and on the seat to the right of them lay a young man. His hair was a dirty blond and his eyes were a misty Grey. He was covered by only a red blanket with his well-developed chest exposed. On his chest was also three huge battle scars. One lined his torso from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. Another was a deep-looking gash on his right waist that trailed along his side to his back from which Bo could tell. The last one appeared to be a stab wound, on his right shoulder directly above his collar bone.

"Link!" He shouted in horror. "What has happened to you!?" The last he had seen the boy was nearly half a year ago, and before he looked to be pretty healthy and not scared up as he was now. Impa spoke for him.

"He is our hero! Did you not hear? He defeated a monstrous man who overthrew our country! He saved us all." She implied. Bo could still not believe what he saw, nor what he was hearing. He had heard that Link had saved the princess from another villager but not that he was so badly hurt or anything else of that matter.

"On behalf of our village, I thank you for bringing him back safely madam." Was all he could say once he found the breath to say anything at all.

"Not a problem sir." she replied. "I just wanted to let you know he was here and he would be in need of care for the time being. You know, check up on him everyday, make him meals and such."

"Oh, Do not fret that will not be a problem."Bo assured her. Impa had the soldiers carry the young man carefully to the nearest bed inside the mayor's house and exited back to the carraige for they're next order. A few more words were exchanged and once Impa was sure Link was in safe hands, she bid them farewell and departed to Hyrule castle town.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning the smell of fresh breakfast awoke Link from his deep sleep. His eyes opened hesitantly while the rays of the bright sun hit his eyelids. He continued to lay there in his bed while he listened to his imposer hum a beautiful song. Slowly he made himself sit up, he could feel his bones aching and creaking every move he made. The intense pain was so unbearable, he couldn't stand it and he writhed in pain as he struggled to simply sit. He took his time trying to make himself stand, which required the use of his balcony. He had several failed attempts, yet somehow he managed to accomplish what he was trying to do. Looking over the railing he watched as a young girl with dirty blond hair dance around in his house, all the while cooking and singing. He knew who she was, his long childhood friend. He was excited none the less to see her after so many months, and he quickly made his way down the ladders to see her despite his horrible pain. When they locked eyes, the room went silent. The look on her face seemed dumbfounded. Almost like she didn't know what to do or what to say to him. But Link was a brave man, he didn't know fear, so he spoke first.

"Good Morn', Ilia-" He started only to be interrupted when she nearly pounced on him, embracing him tightly. He had to admit he was pretty angry about it. Seeing as she should have known the trouble he was in and she made his pain feel a lot worse than it was before. Somehow she eventually realized what she was doing and let lose her grip on him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, It's just I haven't seen you since late fall and I couldn't think straight." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine." He replied rather calmly, even though his insides felt as though they would explode. The young woman smiled at him and continued what she was doing. She had a fire going in an oven, hanging in this fire was a small cauldron that was filled with assorted meats and vegetables swimming in a pale yellow liquid. She took a ladle and scooped some of it up into a ceramic bowl she held in her other hand. Once she was finished with that she placed the bowl onto a nearby table and scooted a wooden chair out and gestured him to sit there. He did as she said without a word.

"I made your favorite. It's elixir soup." She informed him as she handed him a small spoon to eat it with. He gladly took it from her and pulled the bowl towards him.

"Are you going to eat with me?" He questioned as she stood there silent.

"Oh, Sure, I'll join you." She answered, making herself something to eat and accompanying him at the table.

The two of them sat in silence while they ate their breakfast. It had been almost a year since they last saw each other and it was awkward because neither of them knew what to say. Link could tell in many ways that Ilia had changed. She seemed like a more responsible girl now and she hadn't said one smart mouth thing since she had been in his house. When they were younger, Ilia was always talking back to the adults, and she had a stubborn streak about her that always got her out of trouble. She was a good person all in all, those were just some of her bad qualities. From what he saw so far, she had definitely grown up to be a beautiful woman, not as pretty as many other girls he had seen, but for someone who was raised only by a man and in a small town with few girls she looked presentable and clean.

She was finished with her meal first and pushed it aside. She was intrigued by the story her father told her about him. He was the luckiest person she knew. He traveled the world, stood up against the most horrifying of beasts, saved millions of people's lives, met the royal famliy and single-handedly defeted the evilest of evils. He was a saint in her eyes. She watched him peacefully while thinking to herself all the hardships he endured and she didn't even know why. She wanted to know, how a man could be so determined to help so many living things and ask for nothing in return. Indeed it was a rare human nature to have but there was always a reason for everything. She remembered the last time she saw him, she had lost her memory and did not know who he was or who she even was. He came out of the darkness and escorted her across the dangerous valley in order for her to be safe, fighting many monsters along the way. That was just all for her, and he never expected anything from her after he helped her gain her memory back. It was after she thanked him for assisting her that he left for and was gone for many seasons. Nobody knew where he was, if he was alive or dead. Only the hope burned inside her heart, that someday he would return to her and their village. She prayed to the goddesses many times for a safe return. Despite having the major scars and body aches, he was still alive and her wish was granted. It pained her to watch him suffer attempting the easiest of chores, such as trying to eat a bowl of soup, but it also made her happy to see him in one piece.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked him politely. He was unresponsive for a few seconds while he tried to eat the spoonful he already had scooped up. Then he answered " Very much so."

"Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?" He shook his head. He didn't want to bother anybody with his problems, and besides, not even the King of Hyrule himself could come up with a concoction to help sooth his pain. So what could she do? Nothing.

He continued to eat his soup slowly for it was still extremely hot and Ilia stared penitently. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to make him feel uneasy about the whole thing. She did not know what went on and just maybe something bad did happen. He seemed to be pretty upset about what ever it was.

They were quiet the entire time Link enjoyed his food, not one word was said while Ilia took the bowls and washed them. It was not until a knock at the door that the room got louder again, because once it was answered, three young children came walking in. One was a girl, the only one at that. She had short blondish-brown hair and freckles who wore red and white garbs. She was the tallest one of them all and she proclaimed her dominance by the way that she stood, her hands on her hips with her head held high. There was also two boys with her, one was almost about the same size as the girl, yet he appeared to have not hit his puberty stage yet. His hair was brown and fluffy much like the smaller child who followed them in. The smaller one was no doubt the youngest one of them all, his cheeks were chubby and he was quite little, almost like a baby who had just learned to walk and talk.

"Link! We wanna know all about your adventure!" Demanded the oldest boy as he ran up to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't be such a brat Talo!" Shouted the girl as she also ran up beside him. "Please tell us all about what happened, never mind these idiots!" She finished as she danced in place. The younger child only murmured something to himself, that the rest of them could not hear.

"Your all really that interested? What exactly do you wanna know?" He asked them, delighted to see them all.

"Did you really kill a giant bear!?"

"Did you get to meet the princess?!?"

"Did you beat up that evil guy who took over the castle!?" They're questions were coming out faster than Link could answer, and all the children kept taking turns shouting them at him. He only laughed as he tried to give them the right response.

"Yes to all of those. Haha. You all need to slow down and ask me one at a time!" The three children agreed which order they would go in, meaning this Beth said she was first and the other children said nothing against her. This was no surprise to Link, Beth always ordered the boys around. They didn't really change that much since he'd been gone, but they were still children. Kids are supposed to act that way.

"This is my question. Were the girls in the castle town pretty!?" She asked sheepishly. Beth was the only girl child in the entire village, and she only has a bunch of boys to hang out with. Before Link left on his journey he can remember her telling him how she was upset because everything in the village was boy-oriented. The clothes, the shoes, anything. Living so far away from town and other woman, formal attire, make-up and such were unheard of. Her question made him blush.

"Hmm. I suppose. There was many proper ladies in town." Was all he could say without making it a weird conversation.

"Did they have girly clothes there!?" She asked him again. Talo got angry by this though and pushed her out of the way.

"Hey! That's dumb! You already asked your question!" He screamed at her, his face was furious. Ilia stood up the minute Beth was pushed to end the feud.

"Okay, Link needs to rest you guys. Why don't you all go home and do something nice like help your parents or something?" She recommended as she opened the door for them to leave. pouting and and angry they slumped out the door and down the ladder.

"I'll come back later to check on you." Ilia told him just before following them out and closing the door behind her. Link was a bit relieved to be by himself for the moment. That was too hectic for him on his first day back. Of course, he used to deal with it everyday, but he didn't feel like putting up with it now. He was tired and hurt. Getting out of his chair he made his way back up to the top floor of his home and tossed and turned in his bed until he drifted off into sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Can you hear me?" Came a voice from out of the light. Link was suddenly standing in a plain white haze with nothing surrounding him for miles. _

_"Can you see me?" The voice came again. Confused, he looked around him to see where the voice was coming from only to find that there was nothing and nobody there. In a trice, a figure came out of the mist and stopped abrubtly before him. Squinting his eyes to see, he noticed the form in front of him had the shape of a woman. Yet, He was unsure of who she was and what exactly she looked like. _

_"I need you here with me." She said with a saddened voice. The only feature he really noticed was her crystal blue eyes when they met with his. It reminded him of vast oceans, that were peaceful and calm. He was hyponotized by them and couldn't contemplate the words he wanted to say._

_"I need your guidence. Your the only one who is able to assist me" She began. "Meet me at the Ordon Spring in exactly 2 days." She informed him as she slowly drifted away into the light. _

_"Wait!" Link shouted to the mystery woman as he tried to catch up with her, but it was too late. She was far too gone for him to find her in the fog. _

_"Don't forget..." She whispered as she left him to himself. He had a weird feeling inside his stomach, an aching feeling. His knees hit the ground as he was overcome with overwhelming sadness that he couldn't explain. Then he heard another voice, this time it was very familiar._

_"Link, are you okay?" It echoed. "Link, Wake up!"_

Immediatly after this Link sat straight up. Aching in pain from the of shock of moving too fast. Ilia was hovering over him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you feeling okay?" She inquired. He was puzzled. "Link you were yelling in your sleep. You kept screaming 'wait' 'wait'" She explained to him as she brushed his hair to the side of his face. He had no idea, all he could even remember was that the girl in his dreams had the most hypnotizing eyes he had ever seen in his entire lifetime. He wanted so badly to know who she was, yet, she seemed so familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll be fine" he told her. "I was only having a dream." He assured.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He repeated. She was convinced, and she stood up and left him there to return to his sleep. However, Link didn't want to sleep anymore. Yes, his body still hurt like hell but he didn't want to wither away in his bed for however long it would take to get better. What if he never did? He would be a hermit, and never live to see the light of day or the girl from his dreams. He was determined, he was going to get better. He quickly stood straight up, ignoring the fact that his muscles felt like they were on fire.

Immediately he headed outside of his home, delighted to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin again. Instead of climbing down the ladder to his door, he jumped straight off of the ledge, landing safely on his feet. He was excited, he could still do all the things he could before. He only needed to set his mind to it. As soon as he knew his feet were ready to move again he set forth to the dirt trail that led into the forest. He kicked small pebbles as he traveled the road, examining the environment he once knew long ago, before it changed so much. The winter had just recently pasted. He remembered spending the whole season laying in bed at the castle. Being unable to enjoy the snow made him quite depressed, but he was in so much agony he didn't even think twice about trying to go outside or even get up. The snow had already melted, leaving behind seldom puddles of water in it's tracks. The plants and trees were flourishing again, and regained they're earthly bright colors. Flowers blossomed and the animals frolicked. Spring had made everything change into what it once was. Happy and peaceful, and with Ganondwarf gone, it was a paradise.

He came upon a small spring. The clear waters glistened as the sun hit it and Link slowly walked into the center. He could feel the sand smush in between his toes and spread around inside the waters. Looking into the dense foliage he remembered coming to this very spot time and time again during his journey, to heal himself. He had thought to himself, if this same spring healed him once before, perhaps it would do the same for him again. Breathing in deep he waited patiently in place. After several minutes, nothing had happend. He still had the burning in his bones and the liguring thought of the girl from his dreams make him feel so nervous that it made his stomach churn and he felt even worse.

"I give up!" He sighed while turning around. Maybe the best thing for him was to just stay in bed and let his body heal on it's own. So he began to walk back to his home. However while he was doing this the ground below him started to glow and elluminate rays around him. His body lifted up in this circle and small glowing people flew up beside him, twisting and dancing around him and made his pain stop. The light soon went away and he was lowered safely on his feet. He knew what happened. The spirit of Ordon spring was still watching over it and had not returned to it's slumber in the confines of the woods. He turned behind him to see if he could possibly see the being one more time. He was not there, yet his presence was certainly felt.

"My greatest thanks to you great spirit" He said greatfully. Then he left to return back to town. He had not seen all of his friends yet, only the children and Ilia and he wanted to know how everybody was doing. What a suprise it would be once they found he had recovered so quickly? He smiled at the thought of it.

The tiny village of Ordon was very green and quiet. Nobody seemed to be outside at the moment except one of the familys. He approched them as quickly as he could. Hearing Link's footsteps they all turned to see who was coming at them.

"Link!" A little boy shouted as he rushed to him before he even got there. Link was so happy he squated down to embrace the little boy. "I thought you were hurt!?" The boy continued. He simply shook his head as he stood up. The boys parents had then came to him.

"Good to see you in good health and spirit" The man complimented. "I hadn't seen you since we invaded the castle with you." He finished.

"Indeed it has been a long time" Added the mother. In her arms she carried a small child, and a newborn at that.

"Oh wow. You had your baby! Congratulations!" Link shouted joyfully. The woman chuckled.

"Thank you very much." She said to him. "You must come to the house and enjoy a cup of tea and eat lunch with us so we may hear about your journey. You must have many interesting stories to share!"

"Sure, sounds like a great idea!" Agreed Link. They all walked up the hillside to a house sitting by the corner wall of a tall cliff. They made themselves confortable at the kitchen's table except the woman who accompanyed her young infant on the couch on the other side of the small hut.

Rusl. He was the father of the two children. He was the one who left the village to help join the effort to stop Ganondwarfs evil. He helped Link out many times, and was always somewhat a father figure in Link's eyes. The two of them had an understanding of eachother that kept them close. He was the one who often cared for him when he was still a young boy. He was the one who taught him most of the things he knows. He also was the last person to hear from Link's parents. They personally asked him to watch after they're son before they died.

Then there was Colin. He was the oldest child of Rusl and his wife. He was a shy child unlike all the other rumbuxios ones who lived in these parts. He used to be picked on by all the others because he was always looking out for the best of everyone. Unlike them, he was a good child who kept close with his parents and followed the rules. He looked up to Link more than anybody did though. His wish was to one day be brave and strong like he was. Able to face any monster and not even be fased by it.

Last but not least was Uli, the mother of the two children. She always looked out for Link's best intrest. Often times she would bring him food and encourage him to work hard. She was in some ways like a mother to him as well. In his younger and more vulnerable years she would sit down with him and educate him in many things. She taught him how to read, how to take care of himself and all the nessecitys he needed to know to live on his own. She was a wonderful person. After she was settled with her baby she placed her gently in a crib and walked into the kitchen and prepared the meals.

"So Link. How was the battle? What was it like to look that monster of a man in the eyes?" Asked Rusl quite excitedly.

"Well." Link began clearing his througt. "He wasen't that Horrifying as everyone makes him out to be. He did indeed have an evil heart but when I stabbed my sword into his stomach, I saw pain in his eyes. Just for that breif moment, I actually felt sorry for him. " He said, fidgiting with his thumbs all the while.

"Perhaps he had his reasons for attempting to take over Hyrule." Stated Uli interested by his story.

"It's a possibility. However the princess informed me that He is an immortal being who has always been bloodthirsty and powerhungry since he was born. She told me of her ancestors who lived back in his time. Apparently the princess at the time, Also named Zelda, was well aquainted with the man who first defeted him. She also told me that in some ways me and him are connected somehow, through spirit of course. That's all I know" He explained to them.

"That must have been a million years ago!" Colin shouted standing up in his chair. His father corrected his behavior by gently pushing him back into his seat.

"Not exactly. Let's say it was about 100 years ago. It's the legend of the Hero of Time." Rusl added to his son's comment. The child was wide-eyed and impressed. He thought it was the coolest thing he had ever heard in his life.

Rusl's wife turned around to face the boys once she was done checking up on the food to join in on they're conversation however breifly.

"You've literally talked to the princess before?" She curiously asked. Link nodded.

"Once Ganondwarf was defeted, We had to travel far off into the desert to ensure his enprisionment. After that, It took us a few weeks to return to the castle." He explained to her. They seemed inpressed, expesially Colin.

"I told you might get to met her. You really are a lucky one!" Rusl exclaimed patting the boy on the back. Uli had by now finished cooking they're meals and began placing them on the table. There was a bowl full of bread, rice with chopped up chicken pieces mixed in with it. She gave them each a bowl to put the food in and placed a large serving spoon into the rice and they began to dig in. The boys ate they're food while Uli returned to her baby and lulled it to sleep. A half an hour later they were stuffed and content for the time being.

"Thanks for the lunch, It was really good." Link complemented, rubbing his stomach with delight. She smiled at him and picked up the dirty bowls that were left on the table and began washing them.

"What do you suppose your going to do now that your back and not out saving the world?" She asked him. He took a minute to think to himself.

"Hm. Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'm just gonna stay here and enjoy my life while I'm still young." He answered after giving it some thought.

"That's a good idea." Rusl agreed nodding his head.

"I was thinking about getting back to work now that I've been feeling better." Link added at his last sentance. The couple nodded once again. They all conversed a couple of more hours until the sun shifted just behind the treetops. There was harly any light except that of the moon, which wasen't that bright in the first place. Goodbyes were made and Link hurried off to his treetop home, anxious as ever to rest in his bed again. He shuffled into the door only to be suprised to see Ilia, sitting by the kitchen table tapping her fingers against the wood.

"Where have you been!?" She shouted. "Your in no condition to take off! Your going to internally scar your body and make it impossible for you to walk or do anything!"

All Link could do was laugh at her. She had no idea, not like he would tell her that the spirit of the forest healed him but it was still hilarious for him none the less. She got even more angrier by this and crossed her arms.

"It's not funny Link. You could die if your not careful!" She shouted once again.

"Relax." He assured her. "I feel so much better now. I haven't felt acky all day. I'm completly fine!"

It was silent for a moment while they looked into each other's eyes. Then she beleived him and looked to the ground, smiling and trying not to let him see her blushing. Though, it was quite obvious. She told him good-night and left him be so he could go to sleep again. Link wasen't even really tired, he only wanted to go to sleep so that maybe he'd have a chance to see the girl from his dreams again. Even if it's for a second! Plus he only had to wait two more days until he would get to see who she actually was. He quickly hopped into bed and rested his eyes until he drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't Forget."

The words raced through Link's mind as he shovled wood into the kitchen furnace. He had spent the whole day hearding the sheep with Fado like he used to before he left on his journey. It was raining today so he was drenched and cold once finally got home. A freezing wind whisked through Ordon village that chilled him to the bone. The fire was warm and soothing once Link had changed out of his soaked clothing and covered himself with a thick blanket. It was the one that he had when Impa had returned him to the village. The whole time he was sitting there, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl in his dream. She only appeared to him once. He tried so many times to fall asleep and see her again. He swore he had heard her voice once before but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had to know who she was, and those eyes! His heart was pounding. He tried not to think too much about it but he was so anxious. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't get her out of his head. He played back his dream over and over again in his mind. The most troubling part about it was that day he was to meet her was tomorrow. What would he even say to his girl!? How would she act towards him? He was so nervous. He spent several hours that night thinking about this girl, until eventually he fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in with a smile on his face the entire time.

The next morning, Link was awakened by the sound of squirrels playing with eachother outside of his window. They squeaked and scratched on the outside walls while they raced eachother and wrestled. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly until he realized, today was the day! He sat straight up more excited than he had ever been and looked out his window. The sun was up and shining bright so he threw on his green tunic and rushed outside. He seemed to have forgotten about the ladder he had to climb to get to his house because he ran straight off the ledge. He landed on his feet before he fell so he was lucky that time. He laughed at his stupidity and ran off down the forest trail. She told him to meet him by the spring and thats where he was headed. When he got there he stopped and peered around the corner to see who was there. Then he was hit with sudden dissapointment. Ilia was at the spring washing her fathers boots. How could this be? Link thought. Theres no way Ilia was his dream girl. She sounded nothing like she did and her eyes weren't anything the same. He sighed. Maybe she was just a dream. A girl his subcouncious had made up to play tricks on him and keep him entertained while he was sleeping. He felt a little sad but he decided to stick around for a little just in case. What had he had to lose? He didn't have anywhere to be. He watched as Ilia went about her buisiness. The whole time he thought to himself, why was Ilia even there? Was she waiting for him or was it just a coincidence? He layed down in the brush and watched carefully for hours.

Within time Link woke up to find that he had fallen asleep and the sun was begining to decline over the treeline. Link looked around the spring, Ilia had left and there was no mystery girl. The atmosphere changed to an orange-like mist and Link had some trouble seeing because his eyes had not yet adjusted to the low contrast. He sighed in dissapointment as he stood from his place. If she didn't come now she probably wouldn't come at all, unless she did come but he was sleeping. What an idiot he felt like. He might have just missed his chance! He knew thought that it was too late now, so he walked out of the bushes and into the calm waters of the spring. It was warm and soothing to the touch. He decided to wait there for only a few moments, nothing happened of course but he could at least say that he tried. He continued on through the clear pond until he reached the clearing of the forest trail. Just at that moment he heard that voice again.

"Where are you going?" It asked. He turned quickly causing him to become lightheaded from the sudden movement. There was a person sitting on the margin of the spring. They were cloaked in a pitch black robe that covered them head to toe. Perhaps that was why they escaped his eyesight. He found his heart beating faster than it ever had before, and he was feeling shaky. The figure stood up and approched him. He didn't move an inch.

"I don't suppose you know who I am, Correct?" She asked him.

Link simply shook his head with a dumbfounded look upon his face. The woman raised her hands and held the hood of her cloak in her palms. Slowly she lowered it to reveal her face and thats when it hit him.

"Princess Zelda!" He shouted. "What are you-" He was cut off. She had placed a finger over his mouth to keep him hushed and put her hood back over her head.

"You mustent say a word!" She whispered to him. "Please take me to your home and I will explain everything to you."

Link nodded and gestured for her to follow him. He lead her down the path back to his house and helped her climb the ladder to his home and let her in. The princess certainly made herself comfortable for she removed her heavy wardrobe and tossed it on the nearby table.

"Sit." She ordered as she pointed to the kitchen chairs. He did as she told him and she took a seat as well.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here." She stated. Link hesitated for a second and snapped back into reality.

"Um. Yes. Yes I am!" He answered in complete interest. She turned away from him to face the floor.

"It's a little compicated. You see, I sort of ran away from home" She explained to him. Link's eyes widened.

"Wh-, You-, But Princess, why! Do you know how much trouble you'll be in!? How much trouble you could get me in!?" He shouted. The young woman began to weep into her hands.

"You don't understand!" She breathed. Link hurried to her side and grasped her wrists in his hands.

"Don't cry." He told her. She loooked at him with her big blue eyes, the same beautiful eyes from his dream.

"Princess I swear I will understand if you tell me."

A tear escaped from her eye and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Link reached his arms around her out of sympathetic respect.

"It's a nightmare!" Was the first thing she said once she choked back the tears.

"Link, Its my father! He forcing me to marry against my will and I saw in a dream that he will be the one to kill me!"

Link was puzzled, what was all this dream nonsense? How could she just forsee the future.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She let go of him and sat up straight.

"In my dream! I saw the man whom my father wishes me to marry. He is going to become upset with me for not obeying to his ungodly rules and he is going to visit me in my sleep and murder me! I do not wish to die in that manner nor can I stand the thought of Hyrule sucombing to this evil man! My first instinct was to come to you. Link you are a brave man and I know I am imposing on your life at the moment but I need you and you are the only one who can help me. You've became a friend to me and I hope to the godesses themselves you can find it in your heart to assist me."

Link smiled at her, touched by her complement and the fact that he was the first person she turned to.

"Of course I will help you Princess." Replied Link happily. Zelda's entire face lit up and she cried once again. This time out of happiness.

"May the godesses bless your soul."

"There is just a few things.." Link said. "If you're going to stay here. What exacty are we going to tell people? I mean, you can't expect to hibernate inside this house right?"

Zelda stood and paced the room while she pondered.

"Simple! We tell your friends I am a friend from another village who you allowed to live under your roof until I find a home of my own." She implied. Link nodded.

"Sounds legit." He said.

"Yes it does." Zelda agreed. "As of right now I am absolutly exhausted. Would it be a bother if I retired for the night?"

"Of course not!" Link exclaimed. He climbed up the flight of ladders up into the balcony of the house. Zelda followed despite her displeasure.

"I must insist you tell me why you keep your bed all the way up here!" She ordered in an icy tone. Link grabbed her hand and tugged her over to a nearby window.

"This is why." He told her as he moved the curtain out of the way revealing a beautiful picture of Ordan village. The moon covered it in a blanket of grey and blue colors and a thin mist was linguring about in the air.

"Simply breathtaking!" Zelda shouted with wide eyes.

"If you think thats great you should see what it looks like in the morning." He added. The princess turned her attention to him and then to the matress he called his bed.

"Is this where I am going to sleep?" She questioned.

"Well it is the only place I have for you. I hope its good enough for now." Link responded.

"It'll do for the time being." She said, sitting down on it and laying down being sure to cover herself up well.

"Good-night Link." Zelda sighed.

"Good-night Princess."

Link moved the curtains back into place so that the moonlight would not disturb her sleep and went back down to the first floor. He had the blanket he was using the other day by the fire and he used that to sleep with for the night. It did not bother him to give up his bed, expecailly to the princess! What were the odds of her beign the girl of his dreams? It was hard to imagine but she was really there and she was going to enlighten him with her presence for a long while. He smiled wondering what adventures tomorrow would bring him with his new "friend".


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry I took so long to post up a new chapter, but I have been writing a lot and hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. Please review!*

The next morning Link was awakened by an angelic voice. The voice of Zelda who had shaken him out of unconsciousness.

"Wake up!" She shouted. Suddenly Link sat straight up from the chair. Still weary, he had trouble opening his eyes completly. Zelda stood there next to him with her hands on her hips.

"Good morning Princess." He muttered.

"Call me Kalita!" Zelda barked. Link's facial expression changed to a more confused one. "What?" He questioned.

"You do not expect me to continue on with my name as Princess Zelda do you? I might as well not hide in that case!" She explained.

"As you wish, ..Kalita."

The two of them laughed in unison. It was a little weird to have to call someone something else than they were used to but they had to do what they had to do.

"What are your plans for today?" Zelda inquired.

"Well. I usually go down to the pasture and help heard the goats most days." Was his response.

"I wish to accompany you."

Link took one look at her attire and shook his head. "You can't leave this house dressed like that!" He pointed out.

She peered down at her clothing and realized he was right. Flashing gems and gold were not suitable for the look of a peasant woman.

"Well? I'm assuming you have to have some kind of drab you can throw together to make me beleivable can't you? What is it you people wear? A cut up blanket of some sort?" She asked, giggling to herself.

"In my basement I still have everything left over from my parents." Link responded as he stood up, lit his lantern and walked over to the ladder in the back of his room. Zelda quickly followed behind him.

"Hold this." He demanded as he handed Zelda his lanturn and began climbing down the stairs. She grunted in disgust.

"I hope you do not expect me to follow you into that dank hole you call a basement!" She shouted to him.

"Of course not Princess, I just want you to hand me the lantern." He laughed, as he reached for it.

"I thought we established that my name was Kalita now?" Zelda asked as she got onto her knees to lower him the light. Link did not respond, he simply grabbed the lantern from her and hurried off into the darkness of the basement. The princess could hear him rummaging through glass, and other things that made very strange noises. She was watching anxiously for the dim of the light to return to her eyesight and after several minutes he returned with a basket full of clothing.

"I think these might be my mother's clothes." He said to her as he handed her the lanturn again for her to hull it back up.

"Do you think you can lift this up there? It's a bit heavy." Link asked her as he held the basket over his head for her. "I suppose I can try." She replied as she reached for the handle of it. She didn't have a problem at first until she tried to lift it up and Link's hands were no longer existent underneath it. Then she fell over into the basement along with the basket. Luckily for her she landed safely on Link who had managed to catch both her and the basket. She immediately sat straight up as soon as she realized what happened.

"Oh this is so dreadful! I am terribly embarrased!" She cried.

"It's okay, You're fine." He assured her as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. He grabbed her hand and grasped it in his and helped her get up as well.

"I won't tell anybody." He laughed. She cracked a smile at him, amused but upset. He helped her find her way to the ladder and waited for her to get to the top and then he

followed slowly behind, dragging the heavy basket behind him each step he progressed. Once that was over, he and Zelda sat around it and looked through the garments.

"These were your mothers?" Zelda asked in a rather sickening tone.

"I think so. I've lived in this house since as far back as I can remember, so it has to be hers." He said. Zelda was separating the dresses into piles, they weren't ugly but of course it wasn't something she was accustomed to. Soon there were two piles of clothes that she has sorted.

"I have something I would like to ask you, Link." Zelda began once she was all done. "Did your parents abandon you?"

Link looked first at his mother's clothes and then back to her.

"No, They are both dead. I am an orphan. I've been by myself since about the time I was still a baby." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I apologize. I was unaware."

"It's okay. I hardly knew them so it isn't a huge bother."

There was an awkward smile on his face, and she smiled back at him unsure of what to say,

"I am going to leave you be for a while and let you get dressed. You can take your time, I am in no hurry." Link said, walking away from the corner of he room and closing a curtain behind him.

Several minutes later Zelda came out from behind the curtain wearing a somewhat shaggy short blue dress. It formed to her body shape very well and made her long blond hair even more noticeable. Link barely got a look before she began throwing questions at him.

"Do you like this one? Am I trying to hard? Is this what everyone else wears?"

"Don't worry you look just fine! To be honest with you I think it makes you look very pretty." He complimented, which only made her blush nervously and grin.

"So! Take me into town and show me what you do!" She exclaimed with new found peppiness. With a smile Link opened the door for her and out they went. After going down the ladder they went straight into the heart of the village where everyone else lived.

"Where are the goats?" Zelda asked.

"Just be patient. You'll see them soon enough. There is somewhere I want to go first." He explained leading her to the house on the hill where Rusl and Uli lived with their children. Knocking on the door the twosome waited patiently until there was an answer.

"Good morn' to you Link." Rusl greeted. He gave Link a wift pat on the back as a friendly gesture. "Who is your friend?"

Link stood back and pushed Zelda in front of him.

"This is my friend Kalita. She is staying with me temporarily until she finds a new home."

"Oh how grand. Nice to meet you Kalita, my name is Rusl."

He and Zelda intoduced themselves by shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you too." She responded. Link wandered off into the house as Zelda followed right behind him. They both made themselves comfortable and sat on the couch. Uli was cooking something that smelled delicious and Colin and the baby were seated across from her at the table awaiting breakfast.

"Darling! Link has a new friend with him today." Rusl stated. "Her name is Kalita, Kalita this is my wife, Uli."

"It's wonderful to meet you. Where are you from?" Inquired Uli.

"I am from um,a place called Solti. It's far, far away." Zelda lied.

"I have never heard of such a place." Replied Rusl.

"Like I said, it is really really far away." She lied again. Link laughed knowing that she was lying to them and that they were buying it too. Zelda only gave him a cross look while the others were confused as to why he was laughing.

"What is so funny, Link?" Asked Uli. He simply shook his head meaning to show her 'nothing'. Uli began bringing bowls of various foods to the tables. While Zelda watched she noticed how much she put effort into making a healthy breakfast. The mother was serving many vegetables and fruits with eggs, Zelda recalled eating the same foods every meal when she lived at the castle.

"Link, I'm assuming you're over here to eat breakfast as usual?" Uli laughed. Link nodded his head.

"Then you and your friend can come eat, there is plenty for all of us to share." She responded.

"So tell me, how did the two of you meet?" Asked Rusl as he reached for a peice of bread from one of the bowls. Link had a sort of dumb look on his face as he panicked trying to come up with a lie that was believable.

"He saved my life!" Zelda spoke up before Link could embarrass himself. "He saved me from brute monsters down by Lake Hylia where I lived with my mother."

"Ah, I see. Where is your mother now?"

"She is dead. They murdered her for not doing as she was told." She replied making her story as believable as she could.

"Oh dear! Such a horrible experience. I weep over the thought of all the poor children in this world who lost their mothers and fathers by monsters all because of that horrible man, Ganondorf. It sure is a good thing our Link took care of him." Uli said as she smiled at Link. He smiled back and then looked at Zelda. She was a big part of that battle too and they didn't even know it. He felt bad that she didn't get any recognition for it but it was dangerous for her to reveal herself so he couldn't say anything.

The rest of the food was eaten while they all talked of Zelda's fake past. Then the goodbyes were said as Link and Zelda walked away and headed to the farm. Walking into the farm Zelda's jaw dropped.

"These are goats?" She questioned. "There are so many of them! How in Hyrule do you expect to herd all of these animals by yourself!"

"I do not do it by myself." Link said as he picked up a blade of grass at his feet and played a small tune with it. Almost out of nowhere a majestic brown horse came galloping over to them and slid while it tried to stop.

"This is my horse, Epona. I've had her since as far back that I can remember." He said petting her gently on her face.

"Go ahead, pet her." He demanded. She hesitated at first bringing her hand out just a little to see how the horse would react before she touched her. After that she lay her hand on the horse's face and petted her smooth hair.

"She's a beautiful horse." Zelda complimented. Epona shook her head and neighed.

"I think she's saying thank you." Link suggested and grinned at a clearly happy Zelda. "Would you like to ride with me while I herd?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh goodness! Will she allow two people to ride on her?"

"Of course." He said as he held out his hand for hers. She grasped his hand and put her foot up onto the feet slot that connected to the saddle. Link put his arms around her waist and helped her sit safely on the horse's back before he mounted. Once they were both ready, Link gave Epona a Swift click with his foot and she began to trot along the pasture. One by one they herded the goats into the barn going slow enough to not spook Zelda for she was already holding onto Link as tightly as she could as if she was going to fall off. Fado, the goats owner's ran towards them after they had herded all the animals waving his arms.

"Thanks for comin' so early! 'Em goats sure are trouble to 'erd in that there barn!" He said out of breath.

"It's not problem at all." Link replied jumping off of his steed. He lifted his hands up for Zelda to fall into so she could get down without getting hurt.

"My, Who is 'dis lovely lady you have with you?" Fado asked.

"She is my friend Kalita. She is staying with me until she can find a new home."

"Sure is nice to meet 'ya youngin'." He said, giving Zelda a good slap onto the back. She didn't like this one bit but she refrained from bursting out for she would have been out of line and surely rude for saying so on his property. All she could do was smile reluctantly at him and with her arms crossed she looked away and pretended to look at everything around her instead of him.

"Well, since all my work is done for today I am going to return back to the village with my friend." Link declared to Fado and grabbed Zelda's wrist as he walked away.

"Y'all come back now! 'n bring your new friend with 'ya too!" Shouted Fado.

"Link, he is a strange character." Zelda whispered in case they weren't too far away enough for Fado to not hear.

"There are many strange people in this world, Princess."

"Well, I did not appreciate that brute slapping me on the back! It hurt!" She whined.

"A lot of people do that nowadays." He said. "It's like saying 'good work' without saying it."

"Getting used to this peasant life is a lot more work than I thought!"

"I know it is hard for you to adapt but if this is the life you are going to live for the rest of your life then you are going to have do deal with it. I do not want to seem rude but-"

"I understand Link. Thank you for being such an understanding friend to me." She interrupted. He grinned but before he had a chance to speak a loud voice shouted at them.

"LINK!" Shouted the voice. They two of them watched as a young woman rushed towards them. Her hair was a short blond and she wore a dark green type of dress. When the girl reached them, she threw her arms around Link's neck and holding her feet up in the air so that he may hold her. He hesitated for a moment and then returned her embrace soon after. The girl let go once it was apparent Link had another girl with him. She unwrapped her arms and stood there with a blank stare.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is my friend, Kalita. She's staying with me temporarily. Kalita, this is Ilia." Link announced.

"Nice to meet you." Said Zelda.

"Same." Replied Ilia, disgustedly. "So Link, Have you been taking care of Epona?"

"Obviously." He remarked. Zelda raised her lower lip in anger. She usually did this whenever something made her mad or she didn't get what she wanted. How dare Ilia speak to her that way. Not only was she rude, she was surely jealous of Zelda and she hadn't even done anything to the young woman. Thinking to herself, Zelda thought up a devilish idea to make her mad. Link was talking to Ilia about his horse for a couple minutes before the princess made her move.

"Oh you poor thing! Let me take you inside and take care of you!" Ilia exclaimed after hearing a quick story of his journey. She grasped Link's arm and he flinched, pulling his arm away from her. He too noticed her rudeness to Zelda and it annoyed Link that she would do that. She had never been this way and he wasn't going to go inside with her when she didn't even invite Zelda inside. Ilia looked at Link confused and a little upset about what he just did.

"Sorry Ilia. I have a geust, I cannot hang out with you at the moment." He explained to her.

"I suppose that makes sense." She replied sheepishly.

"Link I do believe we should be returning home." Zelda stated as she wrapped her arms around his and peered up at him. He freaked. She was grasping onto him as if they were a "thing", and this was not something he was used to. Ilia got red in the face, it was very apparent that she was mad. Link and the princess left her standing there in sheer jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zelda was laying down on the bed. She wasn't asleep but she was about to be. Her eyelids grew heavy and she almost drifted off into her dreams when she heard loud rusling on the floor just below her. She sat up and quickly lit the lanturn with a nearby match and leaned over the railing to look at the second terrance only to see Link bent over looking through his bookshelf._

_"DId I wake you, Princess?" He questioned, grabbing a book and skimming through it a couple pages. _

_"Not quite." She replied. "What in goddess' name are you doing looking through books at this hour?"_

_"I need to know a couple things." Was his response._

_"Such as?" _

_"Such as why you left the castle." He said dropping the book he was holding as he stood up._

_"Link, I've already told you my reasons, and I honestly doubt you are gonna find that answer in a book anyways." Zelda informed him. The man turned into the veiw of the light. There was something differant about him but she couldn't figure it out just yet. He seemed very angry and rash.._

_"Why you insist on being a childish brat. I just want to hold you." He whispered under his breath. Zelda was puzzled. ._

_"Link, what are you talking abo-" She stopped mid-sentance and dropped the lanturn, causing books and paper to catch fire.. Links face had stretched and skewed. His eyes reselmbled black voids, kind of like black scribbles of chalk and his face began to reshape into someone else's. She knew who it was. The face of the man her father wanted her to marry the man that she was so frieghtened of. _

_"I just want to hold you." He said again as he floated up to the floor she was on. She crawled back as quick as she could but the man pinned her to to ground. He kept repeating the words he said before, followed by devilish screeches. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and she felt like she was going to die. Looking down she noticed she had been stabbed right under her brests with an arrow._

_"Link!" She screamed. "Link, help me!" _

_"I'm here Zelda. You're fine!" He replied. She could hear him but couldn't see him so she still continued to shout for him. Kicking and screaming, she could feel him touching her and holding her down but there was still no sign of him anywhere._

_"Zelda! You're okay! Nothing is wrong!" He assured her. _

The princess gasped as if she was not breathing. She sat straight up, crying her eyes out. Link was sitting on the bed next to her. He was asleep on the kitchen chair as he always had and awoken when she started yelling for him to help her and rushed upstairs as fast as he could. He had an arm wrapped around her to comfort her and was still holding her legs to the matress so prevent her from kicking him.

"You're fine. Everything is okay. It was only a dream."

"Link, I had the most aweful dream!" She wept, grasping onto his forearms and crying into his bare chest. He pulled her away from him and held onto her face with both hands.

"You are safe now. I won't let anything happen I promise." He said to her, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Stop crying."

She nodded but was still uneasy. Link stood from the bed and peered down at her. She was holding the blanket in her hands as tight as she could, tears still in her eyes.

"Listen. If you need me I will be downstairs. It's not that far."

"No!" Exclaimed a frightened Zelda, grabbing onto his hand before he could walk away.

"Will you lay with me tonight? I wish to not sleep alone." She pleaded.

He didn't refuse, besides it would be more comfortable than sleeping on a kitchen chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed and blew out the fire to the lanturn. She scooted over and allowed him to crawl into the bed with her and under the blanket. He rested on his back and closed his eyes. Zelda lay on her side and watched him for almost an hour. She was afraid to fall asleep. She didn't want to have another frightening dream. With Link asleep next to her she felt a lot safer. If anything were to happen, he could instantly help. Not like anything would happen of course, but the thought comforted her enough for her to go back to sleep. Smiling, she placed her hand across his chest and on his sholder and pulled herself closer to him. Using half of his arm and chest as her new pillow, she rested cuddled up next to him.

That morning the sun shone in through the window. The curtain was closed but the rays of light bled through the cuts and cracks and shone straight into Link's face. His could see that his eyelids had turned pink and he opened them cautiously, turning his head to avoid the sun as much as he could. He could smell Zelda's long blond hair from right under his nose. She was snuggled up next to him completly and holding onto him tightly. He was in a position that many men would dream of, sharing a bed with the beautiful Princess Zelda. Her breath was stirring inside her body and she was still sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he just remained there, pondering while he looked at the ceiling. Laying there made him feel like he was about to fall back asleep. He closed his eyes to rest, however as soon as he did this he heard someone call his name.

"Link! Where are you!" They questioned. It was Ilia. Without moving he shouted to her, hoping not to wake Zelda.

"I am trying to sleep, Ilia." He lightly spoke. He was hoping this would make her retreat from the house but he didn't hear any movement. She was just standing there. 'Why won't she leave?' He pondered to himself. A few moments later he heard her footsteps and then silence. She had left finally. He sighed with releif and peered over at Zelda, who was still sleeping. She was georgeous, he always thought so. Link was never the kind of man to get scared of anything. After all, within his body lived the triforce of courage that showed brightly on his left hand. Whenever he was around the Princess, both of their triforce peices would shine. This was one of the reasons the both of them usually wore gloves. Everyone in all of Hyrule knew who the holders of the three triforce peices were after the battle of Ganondorf. It was Link, Zelda and the evil King himself. There was nothing to worry about now, seeing as Ganon was tightly sealed away withing the confines of the Sacred Realm. Thinking back to that day, Link remembered everything almost as if he was reliving it all over again.

"Link, Why are you-"

Looking over to his side, he saw Ilia, standing on the ladder peering over the floor to his bed. She was talking to him but cut herself off as soon as she saw what was happening. Her eyes started to water.

"How could you! You barely even know her you scoundrol!" She insulted. "I thought you were differant than that but you're just a selfish man just like everyone else!"

Ilia's screaming woke up the Princess and made her giggle.

"Ilia, It's not like that! I did not do anything with her, we are just sharing the bed together." Link tried to explain.

"Yes, There is no need to be jealous little girl." Zelda added with a devilish smile.

Ilia grew red in the face yet again, she was so angry. She wanted to show her a lesson but she knew her friend wouldn't allow it.

"I think you should leave." Stated Link while he sat up in the bed and rubbed his forehead. He was stressed now and he didn't understand why his best friend was being so jealous. He knew she liked him and all, but there was literally nothing going on between him and the princess and she was so stubborn she wouldn't ever understand.

Ilia left the house a crying mess, leaving Link and Zelda there alone once again. Link got up from the bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. He drank half of it and splashed the other in his face to wake himself up. He fell back into the kitchen chair and let himself relax while he let what just happened soak in. Zelda joined him several minutes later, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just a litle shocked. I didn't expect this whole situation to be such a problem." He replied, sighing and placing his hands behind his head.

"I find it hilarious that that girl keeps getting jealous of us when we are not together." She stated, pouring herself a cup of goat milk and grabbing a loaf of bread.

"She's never acted like this before. I don't understand what has gotten into her."

"Perhaps it is because she is the only other person in this town that is around our age, so she is now upset because she thinks she has competition and she won't be able to win seeing as how we live together and all." The Princess plotted. Link looked at her with his mouth agape. She really was very smart.

"You're absolutly right." He agreed. He had to admit though, he didn't like Ilia that way and if this whole thing got her to give up her feelings for him, then he would continute to let it happen. Zelda was an instigator, and it made Ilia extreamly angry. Maybe she would actually leave him alone about marriage and all the things he had no interest in.

"Do you have to go heard the sheep today?" Questioned a curious Zelda.

"Well, Yes. I have to do that everyday."

"Well poo!" She shouted with her arms crossed. Link laughed. She looked adorable when she pouted like she was now, of course he wouldn't say it to her but it was what he thought.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to skip one day.." He started. "Is there something that you had in mind for today?"

"Hmm. I did want to see the forest. I never got to see it and I love beautiful scenery and I heard Ordan was one of the prettiest places in Hyrule next to Lake Hylia."

"Okay. I can show you the woods." He happily said, picking up his boots and slipping them onto his feet. Zelda did the same and the two left the tree house.

Link lead her down the forest path, since it had been spring, the plants and trees had became over grown. The tree roots had grown out of the ground, over the paths and up and down, over and under the dirt patches. Vines had slithered up the rocks and tree trunks. The grass had raised up to Link's knees and around the dirt path itself. There was very little sunlight because the leaves of the trees blocked it from going any further.

Zelda followed straight behind him, trying to catch up with his fast pace and still watch were she was going. Before she knew it she had tripped over a limb and fell flat on her face. Link quickly rushed to her side.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, sounding as if she was about to tear up. She rolled over and sat up holding her foot. Link squatted down in front of her and grabbed her leg. He took of her boot and examined her ankle to make sure she haden't broken anything.

"Does it hurt?" He asked while he moved her foot back and forth.

"No" She responded, still teary eyed. Link put her boot back on placed his hands on her cheek.

"You're fine. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He assured her. Placing his hands under her shoulders he lifted her up on her feet with ease. He was obviously very strong. Holding her by the hand they traveled through the forest some more. Once they had gotten through many feilds of grass and vines, they came to a small clearing of a cave. Before they could enter Zelda tugged back on his hand.

"I hope you don't expect me to go into that dark cave!" She snarled.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise. Besides, there is something worth the walk on the other end." He replied. Link lifted up a rock beside the cave and began to dig. It didn't take him long to find a small lanturn he has buried there long ago, along with oil and matches to light it with. He poured oil into the lanturn and took out a match. Before he lit it, he placed the bottle and matches back into the hole.

"Are you ready?" He asked before they entered the cave.

"Link, I wish to not go in there!" She yelled, stamping her foot on the dirt to express herself.

"You said you trusted me."

He gestured his hand to beckon her to him as he began to walk into the cave.

"Wait!" She shouted, chasing after him. She clasped onto the arm he was holding the lanturn with, and held on as tightly as she could. So tight that he was practically carrying her the whole way. She was petrified just like a child afraid of monsters under the bed. In the times of Ganon, monsters were real but they all disappeared with him. Link could feel Zelda tripping slightly over things as they walked along the cave. She had her eyes closed so that she wouldn't see anything that would frieghten her. She was slowing him down, so he grabbed the lanturn with his other hand and stopped.

"Are we there?" She inquired, her eyes still closed.

"Nope."

He pushed her a little ways away from her and bent down.

"Get on my back." He ordered. Zelda had opened her eyes at this point and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I've never rode on someone's back before."

"All you have to do is put your arms around my neck and hold on to my hips with your legs. It's almost like sitting and we can make it through the cave faster." He explained. Reluctently she fell onto his back and did as he said. When she was all settled in he stood straight up and hoisted her up as far as he could and slid his free arm under her leg for support.

"This feels weird." She said. "I feel as if I'm going to fall off."

"Just hold on tight." She nodded and did just that. "Don't choke me, Zelda!" He laughed. She released her grip on him a little bit to where it was more comfortable. She found it safer to keep her eyes open now and she looked at everything in the cave that the lanturn would allow her to. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel that was covered greatly with vines. They grew closer with every footstep and as they approched the vines, Link bent down again to let Zelda get back on the ground. He took out a knife from his belt and sliced away at the stems, letting them fall to the floor and allow them to pass. He blew out the lanturn and placed in on the ground on the outside of the cave for on the way back. He turned to his friend and and smiled at her. She never noticed it before, but he had a handsome smile. No, scratch that. He was just a handsome man all together. Together they walked out into the opening. As soon as the princess set eyes on her surroundings her face lit up. They were standing in a beautiful grotto. The waters were crystal blue and and the trees showed vibrant mixutres of green and yellow colors.

"Link! It's beautiful!" Exclaimed an estatic Zelda. She was so jittery she grabbed both of his hands and danced with him happily, the both of them laughing the whole time. She let go and ran over to a dock where a boat floated in the peaceful waters.

"Can we use this?"

"Of course, Princess, this is my boat." Replied Link as he jogged over to her. She clapped her hands in excitement and waited anxiously for him to untie the boat from the dock. He hopped into it and pulled the rope inside and tucked it away under the one of the wooden planks. He held out his hand for her and helped her safely get into the boat. She sat down on the plank of wood at the bow of the boat while Link took the back. He picked up a single oar from below and pushed the boat away from the dock with it. Before this area had been dryed out, but now it had flourished into a large lake and Link had often come there to fish or pass some time. As he pushed the vessel around in the calm waters where they would spend the rest of the day together, laughing and remenising about themselves.


End file.
